


World's Best

by queien



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a gift for his father, but he finds that Martin has already visited and left a similar package...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is the same scene but with Oliver from Mother Dearest instead of Luke.

Gift tucked carefully in the crook of his arm, Luke pulled out his fathers trump and focused on it until the lines began to stir to life. “Happy father's day!” he said.

Brand's eyes widened, but then a soft smile settled into his features. 

Luke smiled back. “Hey, can you pull me through? There's something I want to give you.”

“Take my hand,” Brand said as he stretched his out, and Luke clasped it.

Luke found himself in his father's room in castle Amber. He returned his father's trump to his deck and then held out the small, wrapped package he'd brought with him. “For you,” he said.

“Thank you,” Brand said. He took it and set it on his desk. Luke was about to mention that Brand was free to open it then and there, but then noticed what the gift had been placed next to.

“Who gave you that?” he asked, pointing at the second gift.

“Hm?” Brand looked where Luke was pointing. “Ah. Martin stopped by briefly before you arrived. He gave me a gift and then left to see his father.”

“I see,” Luke said. “Well, why not open the two of them now?”

“I suppose I might as well,” Brand said. He took the package Luke had brought him and unwrapped it carefully and without tearing the paper. Inside was a mug with the words “World's Best Father” skillfully painted onto one side.

Brand nodded appreciatively as he looked it over, and then he set it down on his desk and glanced at Luke. “Thank you,” he said.

Luke beamed. “You're welcome,” he said. “But keep going. I'm really curious to see what in the world Martin could have possible gotten you.”

Brand picked up the second package. It was very similar in size and shape as what Luke had brought, but the wrapping wasn't quite as skillful. Brand took less care in opening this gift, as there wasn't much hope of salvaging the paper, and within, there was a mug.

“World's best daddy,” Luke read out loud over Brand's shoulder. “Hah! Looks like he must have gotten his gift to you confused with his gift to Random!”

Brand hesitated a moment, but then set the mug next to where he had placed Luke's. “Must have,” he said.

“If I run into him, should I let him know?”

“Don't mention this to Martin,” Brand said. “In fact, don't mention it to anyone.” He leaned back in his seat. “I'll let him know myself.”

“Er, alright,” Luke said. He was starting to question if it really had been a mistake or not. “Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your work. Once again, happy father's day!” He left the room and tried not to think too hard about the implications of that mug.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver trumped his father, and Caine's face greeted him in return. “Yes, Oliver?” 

“I have something for you,” Oliver said. “Pull me through.” 

Caine reached out to pull him through and then shifted himself into his true form, Brand. 

“It's father's day,” Oliver said, and he held out the gift he'd brought.

“You're right. It is,” Brand said, and he took the gift and set it aside. “Is that all?”

“You aren't going to open it now?” 

Brand shrugged and picked up the present again, and Oliver noticed a second one on the desk. 

“Who's that from?” He asked.

“Hm?” Brand turned and stared at it as though just noticing it for the first time. “Ah. Martin stopped by earlier before going to visit Random and gave that to me,” he said.

Oliver felt anger prick at the back of his neck. “Well, since he gave it to you first, why don't you open it first?” he suggested.

Brand set down the gift he held and picked up Martin's instead. Removing the paper, he revealed a mug with the words “World's Best Daddy” on it.

Oliver fumed as Brand tried to nonchalantly pretend neither of them had seen it. He picked up Oliver's gift and started to unwrap it, and Oliver's anger was calmed slightly by what he knew to be inside.

Brand pulled off the paper and revealed a mug similar to the one he had previously unwrapped, only the text on this one was a very bold “Fuck You.”

Brand stared at the mug in silence, and Oliver beamed.


End file.
